Random ideas
by Yoshishisha
Summary: So here's my very own installment of plot bunnies that just won't get out of my head! Most of them'll be Harry Potter, with many other fandoms. Sporadic updates, and some of them might actually become real stories if there is enough demand for it. Who knows? Chapter 4:Bella misses Edward after his abrupt departure at the beginning of New Moon, only to be found by the Volturi twins.
1. Donovan (Sherlock BBC)

"Sorry, but civilians aren't allowed on the crime scene," the young woman says, a somewhat convincing fake smile on her lips. Donovan, probably, based on your friend's observations. She has shoulder-length frizzy hair, and a chocolat-au-lait complexion, and is fairly beautiful even though your friend described her as a blumbering fool and a whore (well not exactly, but actions spoke louder than words, so...).

"But I'm not here to see the crime scene, I need to talk to someone," you reply, offering a blinding smile in hopes that it convinces her to let you through that blasted yellow tape standing in the way of your goal.

Obviously, it doesn't work. She gives another one of her fake smiles and you already know the answer before she even opens her mouth.

"Sorry, but..."

You cut her off. "Fine, I understand," you say dejectedly. What a drag, though, you really need to talk to him... A new idea crosses your mind. "If can't go to him, would it be possible to call for him to come instead, then?" you wonder, perking up.

Possibly-Donovan's expression causes your enthusiasm to wane, and you let a frustrated frown mar your features as she answers.

"Sorry, but as there is an investigation going on, it would be unwise to interrupt our team's work for such trivial matters."

You easily detect the barb hidden in her words and decide to be the better person by not pointing out her numerous shortcomings – obvious to you due to your inside source – in retaliation. You can't resist a slightly mocking comment, though. "You are right, of course," you admit with a falsely apologetic expression on your face as you mentally shift through all the information about the team you've managed to glean from your friend's diatribes. A sly smile comes over your face, and you quickly replace it with a disgruntled expression before Donovan catches a glimpse of then make a show of crossing your arms and letting out a dejected sigh, before you grumble loudly enough for her to hear.

"And I wanted to give him a piece of my mind, too…" you start off, whining. "Blasted genius thinks he knows everything…" You turn around and take a few slow steps away. Hook, line…

"Wait, who was it you wanted to see again? Maybe he isn't needed on the scene right now."

And sinker! Your friend's assessment of her personality was spot on, as usual: any mention of putting the resident genius into place, and she suddenly seems much more agreeable to letting you in.

You turn around with a hopeful smile plastered on your face instead of the triumphant one you'd like to arbour.

"Holmes. Sherlock Holmes."


	2. Potential (HPNaruto)

"I want him."

The voice rang out clear in the casi-empty office. It came from a young raven-haired individual that didn't seem all that remarkable. Average height, thin but not deadly so, pretty but not dashingly handsome... And only when one reached his eyes did he seem to stand out. At that moment though, the usually grass green eyes had darkened to an almost emerald shade in determination.

"I must offer my sincerest apologies, for we do not offer that kind of service here," the other man deadpanned.

The green eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance. "I am not in the mood for any of your games, old man, so don't try to play them with me, because you know perfectly well what I mean," their owner growled menacingly.

"I know, I know..." the afore-mentioned old man sighed. "I can't just hand him over to you," he argued in turn as he returned the other's gaze unflinchingly.

"What? But why?" the younger man exclaimed, incensed. "He's literally wasting his time here, and you want to keep him in... this place?" he hissed, waving his hand in a movement encompassing their surroundings for emphasis.

The old man sighed again, feeling the full weight of his age settle in. "He has to stay in the village, it would be impossible to explain his disappearance otherwise."

"But..."

"No matter, my decision is final!" the eldest stopped strongly, putting the full brunt of his authority in his voice.

The youngest figure huffed disparagingly. "And I suppose that you won't let him expose his opinion on the matter, am I mistaken?" he accused as he stood up, not missing the slight wince on the aged face. "Then I suppose we have nothing else to say to one another," he concluded taking the silence as the answer it was meant to be. He turned away sharply, making his displeasure silently known.

"Just remember, he's on my radar now, and I won't let such potential go to waste."

* * *

**So, as some of you might've guessed, the green-eyed man is meant to be Harry Potter (Master of Death or not, I haven't really thought that far yet). For some reason he went to Konoha, saw Naruto and recognized him as an attention-starved orphan who hadn't yet stopped expecting good from the world. Sees the bad environment and attempt to adopt him, only to run into the metaphorical wall that is the Hokage/Council. He knew the Hokage from somewhere, which is why he's so irreverent, and there you go, this discussion occurs.**


	3. Oreo (RWBY)

_Wonder if I gave an Oreo_

The young girl grinned toothily as she admire her cookie. It was so deliciously dark! And the white cream inside looked so shiny! Her smile widened as she took the milk carton her sister had given that very morning; no matter the fact that Yang had given it to her teasingly, she'd heard everywhere that Oreo was _the best_ with milk! She stopped that train of thought as she saw a dark shape cutting her path.  
_To the big bad wolf, how would the story go_  
A big, dark wolf was blocking her way. It was pitch black in color with thick fur and blazing red eyes, and gleaming white fangs could be seen peeking out from the drooling closed muzzle. It was a sight that would have made anyone run away in terror, but the little girl with a red riding hood simply asked "Do you want an Oreo?", positively oozing sparkles as she she extended one of her chocolate cookies toward the beast.  
_Would he still go huff and puff_  
The beast roared as it charged towards the young child. "Well, that's not very nice," the little red riding hood pouted as she reached behind her back right as the gleaming fangs prepared to pierce her.  
_Or would he bring those pigs cool stuff_  
The creature looked confusedly at the petals it had bitten instead of the delicious looking little girl it was prepared to eat. That was the last thing it felt before its head rolled off its shoulders unto the ground, the after-image of a little red riding hood wielding badass-looking scythe carved on its retina.  
_I've just got this feeling that it might work out all right_  
"I'm never sharing my cookie again, no matter what Yang says," the young girl pouted as she reached to put the Oreo in her mouth...  
"No~! My Oreo~!" she screamed in horror as she finally noticed the chocolaty mess on the ground, a pool of milk forming around the delicious disaster.

* * *

**Hey! Back again XD So this is a oneshot from a fandom I'm not really into (only saw 7 episodes so far, but that show's really good so you should try it) so sorry if I messed up her character :S  
**

**Oh, and I don't own Wonderfilled Anthem (I just call it Oreo Song in my head). **

**And thank you so much _loretta537 _for your nice review :D You have now won the prize of requesting whichever oneshot from whichever fandom you'd like to see from me. If I'm not in that fandom, I'll watch it just to write your oneshot, believe it!**


	4. BellaTwins (Twilight)

**Summary: In which Bella is missing Edward after his abrupt departure at the beginning of New Moon. Also, in which a pair of twins somehow find their way into her bedroom in a manner eerily reminiscent of now ex-boyfriend's. **

**Warning: some lime, due to Bella's erotic dream. **

It had been too long. Too long since he'd left; too long since he'd broken her. For she knew she was broken, jagged pieces no longer fitting together despite the combined efforts of Charlie, Mike and Angela. And Jacob... How could she forget the ever-loyal Quileute?

But their attempts were no longer enough to fill up the hole left over from his presence. Edward's.

Funny how even the name left a dull ache in its wake, making her feel hot and cold at the same time before leaving her so very empty. And how she longed for that presence in her bed late at night: she more often than not woke up clutching a pillow nowadays, finding her bed just a bit too warm.

"Edward," she whispered in the dead of the night, thinking about her vampiric ex-boyfriend.

She let her hands run across her sides in the same way he used to, attempting to imagine it was him touching her. Yet the simple motion over the fabric of her shirt was no longer sufficient: she craved genuine skin contact. His, more specifically, but at this point she knew herself to be desperate enough that any skin on hers would do.

Slipping her fingers under the hem of her shirt, Bella moved them deftly across her skin, as though composing one of those melodies he was so fond of.

"Edward," she murmured again, moving her hands upward to rest upon the curve of her naked breast.

She closed her eyes at the thrilling shiver that ran through her body, imagining that it was due to the coldness of his hand. Skimming her hand across the surface of the fleshy mound, Bella could visualize his fleeting fingers coursing over her breast. She felt him explore the surfaces of her upper body, stopping slightly at the pulse in her neck before burying his nose in it in that habit of his she'd always found endearing.

Concentrating a bit more she could even feel a tongue running over her pulse point, as though softening the flesh there in preparation for a bite. And as morbid as the thought seemed to be, Bella's body seemed eager to betray her inner desires to anyone present, as she felt a fresh wave of arousal pool low in her belly. Even as deep within her fantasy as she was, Bella knew that being turned on at the idea of one's boyfriend eating you... wasn't exactly indicative of sanity, to put it mildly.

But her body wouldn't let her lie to herself, and with every single movement of the tongue over her neck, Bella's hands hitched over her body in lieu of a gasp as her thighs rubbed a bit more against each other, seeking to bring friction to her nether regions.

God, she still couldn't believe how detailed and realistic this fantasy was becoming: either her imagination had received an enormous boost since His (she wasn't going to say the name that would break the mood) departure, or she was having the most vivid dream of her existence. Just in case, she didn't want to open her eyes for fear of shattering the illusion.

However, Bella thought grimly, it wouldn't do to dwell on those dreams for too long, because there was no way they could ever come true. Sighing, she let her hands fall to either side of her head in defeat, panting. Frustratingly enough though, her mind didn't seem at all inclined to let her stop this fantasy. Indeed, she could still feel hands roaming all over her body even though she had removed her own.

Irritated at her decidedly unwelcome arousal (fine, maybe not unwelcome, but still inconvenient), Bella snapped her eyes open in the hopes of forcing herself back to reality. She abruptly froze as she witnessed the presence of one other body in her room. In her bed, to be exact.

* * *

**So I guess this one could be considered more limey than usual; what with Bella having erotic dreams. I think this one might actually get a second drabble too. Can anyone guess who's in Bella's bedroom?**


End file.
